drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerinia Zaralyn
Name: Jerinia Zaralyn Age: 16 Nationality: Malkieri Hair: Red (dyed, originally blonde) hair, going down to the small of her back in length Eyes: Green-blue Skin: Light tan from being outside a lot. Height: 6 ft. Voice: Clear and strong, it carries well even when she speaks softly. Other: Umm... time for a little blurb here as i'm not used to this kind of format: Jerinia stands at an even six feet tall, weighing roughly 130 pounds. She has sleek red hair, falling down to the small of her back in length, though it should be mentioned that she's naturally a blonde. Her eyes are blue with a slight hint of green in them, which sometimes shows depending on how the light falls on them. She has an angular face with a pointed chin, a small nose and thin eyebrows. She has a fair skin, and a slightly tanned complexion from being outside a lot, though considering she grew up in the Borderlands one shouldn't expect any 'Southener' skin tones here. As accessories, she wears two staff-shapes earrings of about two inches in length. These are gold-colored at the clasp, while the bottom half is azure blue. Also, there is a pendant with a red stone she wears tied around her forehead, symbolising a ki'sain, and she is rarely seen with out it. Though she is unmarried and should therefore wear a blue ki'sain, she changed it to red after the fall of Malkier, symbolising she is tied to Malkier by blood. Clothing-wise, she prefers the colors red, white, gold and dark blue, her dark blue fur-lined cloak being one of her favorites. Personality: Jerinia has an optimistic attitude, always trying to see the good side of a bad situation. She is also quite idealistic in that she believes no one should give up on what they want just because no one else had done that so far. Her conscience and emotions provide her with a strong moral compass, and this, in combination with her open-mindedness and caring personality, has more than often led her to get carried away and promise things she hadn't intended to do. However, once made, she follows through on her words. Though she can be easily tricked in this manner, it would go too far to call her naive. She is a clever, imaginative thinker, trying very hard to work with what she has in order to get what she wants, and despite fracturing the occasional rule here and there she generally manages to escape without accidentally causing too much damage... = Character History = Jerinia was born in Jehaan as the only daughter of Tavon and Masura Zaralyn (see Tavon Zaralyn). With her father being a Malkieri warrior, the young girl grew up believing fighting Trollocs and the like was a relatively normal thing to do for grown-ups. Sure, her mother stayed at home when her dad went out to fight, but she had explained that 'someone needed to mind the house', which to her was reason enough not to ask further. As she became older, she was taught to read and write by her mother, who also managed to pass on some skills she believed would be necessary for when she'd get to run a household of her own one day. While she's not a monetary genius, she at least knows the value of money, and won't spend it lightly on a whim. In all, she was living a life that would have been comparable to a modern day Borderland woman, up until that fateful day in early 950 NE. Now, Jerinia looked up to her father a great deal. After all, every time he got home he told her about the battles he had been in, keeping the Borderlands safe from the Dark One's armies. She always loved the stories he told about, and it came as no surprise when the family sat around the dinner table one late night, and the young girl blurted out: - "Dad, when can i join the Army too?" Her father, after nearly choking on his drink, looked at the 'I told you this would happen' look on his wife's face before leaning towards their daughter, trying to explain to her about customs, and that the men were supposed to keep the women safe. Unfortunately, he didn't count on her putting her foot down on the subject, feeling as if she was being treated as if women were lesser than men in some way. "The Aiel have women fighting as well, you said so yourself." met "No! It's against Age-old custom!" and was countered with "Then the custom is stupid!". A week or so later, when the situation threatened to escalate again after Jerinia dyed her hair red, claiming to pretend being Aiel in protest of the unfair treatment she was getting, word of high treason started to spread, coming from within Malkier itself. With her father being out campaigning again after Cowin Gemallan's death at the hands of the King, Jerinia followed the news that trickled back intently. With the nation weakened, a Trolloc invasion was about the single most dangerous thing Malkier could possibly face, and she couldn't help but feel worried for her father. One could only imagine her surprise when she discovered that a small group of women had ended up killing more Trollocs than an entire garrison of men. Needless to say, her father returned home only find his daughter now had made up her mind to become an Aes Sedai. Sighing, and not really feeling like having a month-long argument about the matter, Tavon simply nodded, patting Jerinia on the head as he walked to the fireplace. After the invasion had been dealt with, life started to slip back into the usual routine again. Her father would start telling her stories about his patrols again while she'd get taught how to do the more advanced household chores like cooking a full meal (for when she'd marry, though they kept quiet to her about that part). That is, until the next major event came up, one that would indeed be of a great influence on her. Malkier fell to the Shadow. As it turned out, the major skirmish the Malkieri had faced turned out to be the advance guard for the main force. The Border fortresses were being overrun, and Malkier now faced a very real danger of being defeated, Tavon decided it'd be for the best if he sent his family to safety. He knew Masura had enough sense to keep herself out of trouble, but he worried more about his daughter. Luckily for him, he was all too aware of her intentions of wanting to become an Aes Sedai one day, and the girl was tricked into believing her mother'd take her to Tar Valon to see if she could learn. After joining up with a merchant caravan heading there, they traveled for a while before ultimately reaching the grand city, the White Tower shining ahead like a beacon that felt as if it were calling out to Jerinia. Once there, she wasted little time in almost dragging her mother to the Tower Grounds, where she looked around for a moment before addressing the first woman she saw. - "Umm... miss? Where do i need to go to get some training?" Never having actually seen an Aes Sedai, she failed to recognise the ageless look in her eyes, the ring on her finger or even the shawl draped around her shoulders, and addressed her like she'd have any other person. Judging by the look she recieved in reply, her mother rushing in with a quick apology was the only thing that stood between her and instant death... Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Accepted Bios